Swivel, Swivel
by ForbiddenDreams13
Summary: Yusuke needs to ask Kurama a question. Kurama tells him to wait twenty minutes. What could possibly take Kurama twenty minutes? And where did the spinny chair come from?


**Hi readers, BioPattern Rose chapter five is on its way, FYI. However, I just had to write this. Spur of the moment oneshots have a habit of forcing me to write them before anything else.**

**Warnings: OOCness and Crack.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, it would certainly be different from the way it is now.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Really, what was taking him so long? A question, that's all he had come over here for; so what the hell could Kurama be doing up there? Yusuke sighed. Impatient as always, he was being pushed to the limit. Twenty minutes. He had been told to wait twenty minutes. For what? It wasn't like Kurama needed to do research or anything. The guy was practically a walking encyclopedia on all three worlds. Plus, Yusuke hadn't even asked anything yet. He was beginning to wish he had just called instead. Oh why had he decided to come over? Oh, wait…<em>now <em>he knew.

He had been drug out of his house by Keiko. Reason? She wanted to spend time with him. Not the worst thing in the world, the best in fact, the Spirit Detective would have to say, in light of what else seemed to like constantly dragging him out of his apartment. But, Yusuke will always be Yusuke, and now here he sat in the living room of the Minamino household, still wondering what he had said to Keiko to make her so angry at him. Besides, he had already been out of the house, so he figured a few more minutes away from home couldn't hurt. Yeah…right.

Damn. What _was _going on up there? Yusuke strained his ears in hopes to catch some small sound, but the house was shrouded in silence. Did Kurama just vanish? Poof, gone in a puff of smoke? No. Although there were many things the wily fox demon was capable of, randomly vanishing was not one of them.

"You still down there Yusuke?"

His heart flew in his chest.

"Yeah, I'm down here Kurama, don't give me a heart attack."

A chuckle floated down stairs.

"Sure thing Yusuke."

"So, can I come up now, or am I gonna have to wait 'till I see a flying pig zoom through here?"

"No, no. Come on up."

"About damn time." Yusuke muttered to himself.

"What Yusuke?"

Damn demons and their incredibly good hearing!

"Nothing, on my way up."

As he ascended the stairs, he noticed something odd. The door to Kurama's room was closed. On the few occasions that Yusuke had been to Kurama's house before, the door had always been open. Why on Earth was it closed? _I've got a bad feeling about this. _Yusuke thought, swallowing a lump of anxiety. Slowly, he pushed open the door, a shadow of fear stagnating in the back of his mind.

Kurama's room was a simple design. Bed on the far right side of the room, a window, and a desk opposite the bed. So, what the hell was a chair doing in the center of the room?

"Uh…Kurama?"

The chair spun around. Sitting in the high back chair, legs crossed, wearing a smug smirk, and eyes gleaming with knowledge and cunning far older than the boy in front of him, was Kurama.

"Yes, Yusuke. You wish to ask something of me?"

Yusuke just stared. After a moment of silence, probably taken to mourn the passing of Kurama's sanity, Yusuke found his voice, and temper yet again.

"You had me wait…twenty minutes…just so you could get a chair?" He asked, annoyance seeping into his voice.

"I needed one that swiveled."

"So you…needed a chair…I don't…" Yusuke gave up, "You've been losing sleep again, haven't you?"

"No, not really."

"Then why…"

"That doesn't matter," Kurama said, spreading his arms, "come, ask this glorified sage what ever you wish."

Feeling lost and a little creeped out, Yusuke began backing out of the doorway.

"Uh…you know what, I kind of forgot. So…I'm just gonna go. Um…I'll call you if I remember."

The smirk widened. "Certainly."

Yusuke began shutting the door. "See you late Kurama." His voice deadpanned on the last word.

When the door was nestled snug in its frame, Yusuke turned around, and hurried out of the house.

Meanwhile, back in his room, Kurama spun back around and smiled. Ah, the things he'd do just to give himself a cheap laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't sure if I should have had Kurama in the full Mafia Don getup, but then again, the swivel chair (or spinny chair if you prefer) served its purpose. As always, do comment. Criticism is appreciated as well. <strong>


End file.
